David Riddle
by Wilbur16
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort had a brother? This is the first of a series that tells you exactly that! Enjoy! Disclaimer: Don't own any Harry Potter material or anything affiliated with it! Don't sue me, please!
1. Chapter 1

It's kind of hard having a demonic killer for a twin brother. You get judged, no doubt about it, and it kind of stinks when everyone expects you to be awful too. My brother was always smart, handsome, and perfect, just with a mean sort of edge to him. It all started when Dumbledore came to tell us we were wizards.

"TOM, TOM, TOM, TOM!" I shouted down the hall. "There's a man here to see us! And he is dressed weirdly!" I regarded the long white beard, odd swishing robes, and the pointed boots he wore. My brother peaked his head out of our room, his hair rumpled and looking small in his baggy uniform.

"What does he want?" he asked in his smooth voice, taking in the tall man before him.

"I would like to tell you and your brother about a special opportunity." Dumbledore said in a deep, crinkly voice, like he was on the verge of laughter. "Would you let me in?"

Tom swung open the door grudgingly, allowing him to enter. "What do you want with David and me?" he asked, glaring at Dumbledore.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am a teacher at a school here in Britain." He said. "The school is not for normal people. It is for wizards."

"Wizards?" I scoffed. "This is just someone playing a joke on us, isn't it Tom?"

"Shut up!" Tom yelled at me, his eyes flashing red. "I knew it." He said, turning back to Dumbledore. "I always knew I was special. Different than everyone else. I can do things the others can't. Control things I shouldn't be able to."

"like what?" Dumbledore said slowly. He seemed surprised at how Tom had responded.

"I can talk to snakes. Are there others who can do that?" Tom said, always eager to please.

"It's not unheard of. What about you David? Can you talk to snakes?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean wizards are real! Can you prove that wizards are real?"

"Yes. PROVE IT!" Tom commanded. Dumbledore flashed him a hard glare, and he slipped back into his golden boy act. "Could you show us, please?"

Dumbledore took a long wand from his boot, and pointed it at Tom's wardrobe. It burst into flame and started rattling. I shouted, being the closest one to it. The flames were licking my hand, but I could feel nothing. When the flames had died down, I opened the wardrobe and pulled out Tom's box that held things he had stolen from the other children in our orphanage.

"Return those, Tom" was all Dumbledore said. "I will take the both of you to Diagon Alley and you will buy your school things there. Now, here is a list of the things you will need . . ."

"No!" Tom said. "Please, Dumbledore . . ."

"Professor Dumbledore," he corrected lightly. "I take it you will be coming to Hogwarts?"

"yes, yes. Please, Professor Dumbledore, David and I can do it ourselves!"

"Very well." The professor said. It was like I wasn't even in the room. That's how it has been my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up David! We're going to miss the stupid train!" Tom shouted to me as I struggled with my suitcase.

"Why don't you help me with this trunk instead of yelling at me to hurry up!" I grunted back at him. "Help me push it into the train."

"Fine." Tom just stared at it for a second and it was pushed into a carriage.

"How did you-" I started, but he cut me off.

"You forget I am extensively more powerful than you." He sniffed at me, gracefully climbing into a compartment. "And do me a favor. Don't sit with me on the train." He slammed the thick glass door in my face and I stepped back. I pulled my trunk down and started dragging it down the aisle. I found an empty compartment and sat down in it. I was shoving my trunk into the rack above the seat when a door slid open. When I turned to see who it was, the trunk crashed down on me, spewing its contents everywhere.

"Oh, let me help you with that!" The newcomer said, helping me as I threw all my possessions back into my suitcase. Together we got it shut and into the luggage rack.

"I'm Alexander, by the way. Alexander Potter. Well, Alex for short."

The boy had jet black hair that stuck up in the back of his head, and deep brown eyes. "David. David Riddle."

"David Riddle? I don't suppose you have a brother named Tom?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." I said grimly.

"Not exactly a pleasant sort, is he?" The boy questioned. "He just kicked me out of his compartment."

"He kicked me out too." I sighed. "He's pretty much the bane of my existence, so it was just great finding out he can use magic to hurt me now."

"Oh, so you grew up with muggles, I take it?"

"Muggles?"

"You know, non-wizards."

"Oh, yeah, I guess so. I grew up in an orphanage, so I have no idea what my parents were like." I told the boy dully.

"Oh, what's that like? My whole family are wizards." Alex told me, looking fascinated.

"Just normal, I suppose. We have about 40 boys and girls in the orphanage, and we all have to take turns washing the dishes, doing laundry, and things like that." I informed him.

"Washing the dishes? Laundering by hand? But- but you could simply use magic for all that and have it done in five minutes!" Alex exclaimed, appalled at the notion.

"The children are all . . . mag-mug-what you called them! They can't do magic and Tom and I didn't realize we could either. Well, maybe Tom realized, but he probably kept it to himself." I informed my companion.

"So, this Tom, what is it like having him as a brother?"

"Absolutely awful! He is a bully, he steals my things, hurts me, but acts like a perfect angel when the grown-ups are around. He always has to be the best at everything, and unfortunately he is. He will be much more powerful than I will."

"You don't know that for sure! Besides, a great wizard is not the one who can perform the most spells. The best wizard is the one with the biggest heart. It sounds like your brother does not have a good character, which will not be rewarded at Hogwarts." Alex's eyes were round and earnest. I felt like I was looking into his soul when I looked at him.

"Yes," I said averting my eyes. "So, tell me about the school. I don't know anything!"

"Well, the headmaster is Professor Dippet, and he is a great wizard, but no one is more powerful than the Deputy Headmaster and Transfiguration teacher! Perhaps you have heard of him. His name is Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? He was the one who told my brother and me we were wizards!" I said, excited to know something.

"Oh, yes, he would be the one to do that! He is also head of Gryffindor. I hope I am in Gryffindor, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what Gryffindor is!" I said, bemused.

"Oh, you see, there are four houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You are sorted into your house by the Sorting Hat, and the other kids in the house that are your age are the ones who you go to classes with. The house shares a common room, a table in the Dining Hall, and a Quidditch team. Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw is for the braniacs, Slytherin is for just plain evil people, and no one is really quite sure what Hufflepuff is for. What the heck is a Hufflepuff? Do you know?"

I shook my head no, and leaned against the cool window. I had a sick feeling Tom would be in Slytherin. I hoped with all my heart I would be put in Gryffindor.


	3. Chapter 3

"First years! First years, over here!" said a scratchy voice. A line of kids that looked to be around my age stood in front of the small man who was calling for the first years. Tom was right at the front of this line, looking behind him to scope out the competition, I was sure. I waved at him, but Tom sent me a poisonous glare, and stuck his nose into the air. **(Haha that rhymed! The author of this story is SO SMART, right? Ok, I'll butt out now.)**

We watched the other kids as they pulled away on horse-drawn carriages. When the last carriage was out of sight, the man cleared his throat. "My name is Ogg, and I am the keeper of keys and grounds here at Hogwarts, and will be addressed as such. I work closely with Appollyan Pringle, the caretaker, and we will be keeping a close eye on behavior both inside the castle and out on the grounds. It is best to keep us on your good side." The old, decrepit man cast a beady eye on us each in turn. Finally he cleared his throat again and stepped onto a boat floating in the lake before us. "What are you waiting for? Get in, three to a boat! Two of you here with me." Tom and a stranger I hadn't seen before eagerly scrambled in behind Ogg.

"Well, I guess we had better find a boat!" Alex said. He led the way into a vacant boat and hesitantly climbed in, clinging on to the shore as he did it. I chuckled and followed. A girl climbed in behind us and introduced herself as Emily Carter.

"Ogg is something huh? He reminds me of my principal back in my muggle school at London! Both of my parents are wizards, but they wanted me to get the full "Muggle Experience"! That's pretty weird coming from two Ministry officials! And it's kind of hard to feel like a muggle with two people apparating left and right! Did you know-" The girl went on and on, but my attention turned elsewhere when we rounded a bend and the castle came into view. I caught my breath as we came to a rest in front of the huge building.

As we scrambled onto the bank, I saw my brother point me out to Ogg and laugh behind his hand. Ogg shot me a glare that made me extremely uneasy. It looked like life at Hogwarts just got a whole lot harder.

"Ogg? What took you so long?" said a ringing voice as we entered the castle. I recognized it almost immediately.

"Don't blame me, Professor Dumbledore. It's the kids who held me up. Especially that one." Ogg sent me another marvelous glare as he nudged me forward. I looked back and saw Tom's smug look.

"Hmm," was all Dumbledore said as he looked down his crooked nose at me. "Well, they are ready for you in the Great Hall. Follow me!" We formed a line again and entered a room filled with kids, long tables, and adults sitting at a high table. Everyone's eyes were trained, however, on an old, worn out hat sitting on a stool in the middle of the room. I looked at it too, and gasped when it began to sing.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,

The Place of new starts!

We have 4 houses, which are your family here,

And in times of great trouble, these are the ones you draw near.

The four founders intended it to be this way,

But of course I don't have to say,

Your family should always remain true!

It doesn't matter which house is you,

Family will stand strong.

But here at Hogwarts, I must tell you in my song.

The founders started with Helga Hufflepuff,

Who believed loyalty was enough,

To earn a spot at her school,

But others believed she was a fool.

Salazar Slytherin, wanted only the purest of blood,

And refused to accept those who he considered mud.

Rowena Ravenclaw, the cleverest of the bunch,

Said she had a hunch,

That the school needed the wisest of the wise,

However Godric Gryffindor didn't see it in her eyes.

He wanted only the brave to be his students,

But the others didn't believe in such sentiments.

They fought for days, quarreled through the night,

The arguing was quite the sight.

Finally, gallant Godric Gryffindor had had enough of that,

So he whipped off his lovely hat,

And gave it a brain, and told it what to do.

The hat had to sort students just like you.

So, please come forward, and I'll tell you where you belong.

I hope to see you next year where I'll give others a different song!"

The room erupted in cheers, and Alex looked over at David. "That was weird, wasn't it? The beginning about family seemed a bit out of place. I wonder what it was referring to!"

"Yeah," David gulped. He had a feeling he knew exactly what the hat was referring to, and he didn't like it one bit.


End file.
